Quando você passa
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Hermione Granger descobre que esta apaixonada por Neville Longbotton, mas ele é o unico que não percebe. Songfic com a música


****

Quando você passa

(Turuturu) (Turuturu)

__

"Esse turu, turu, turu aqui dentro

Que faz turu, turu quando você passa.

Meu olhar decora cada movimento,

Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça.."

"Querido diário.. estamos aqui em Hogwarts novamente, no sexto ano. Escrevo isso, porque faz tempo que não consigo mais te escrever nada... Sou monitora da Grifinória, desde o ano passado, como você já sabe...E Harry e Rony estão cada vez mais terríveis.. até poderiam ser a terceira geração de marotos ( porque temos que contar os gêmeos e o Lino Jordan.. Incrível o Lino Jordan está na Jamaica, fazendo um sucesso incrível cantando reggae.. eu acho, particularmente que ele encanta no sentido bruxo, as fãs... porque ele canta tão mal.. My God! ). Bem voltando a Harry e a Rony, acho nem melhor contar todas as coisas que dois andaram fazendo e andei encobrindo... se a professora Minerva ficar sabendo, eu perco meu cargo. O Harry é um conquistador irresistível, acho que todas as garotas da escola, afora eu, estão apaixonadas por ele.. Mas sabe, infelizmente eu tenho que concordar com o professor Snape: fama ajuda muito nesses casos. Duvido que elas olhariam para o Harry, se ele não fosse o menino que sobreviveu. O Rony está na mesma de sempre, goleiro do time de Quadribol da nossa casa, no último jogo, ele quase matou o Malfoy ( legal!). Acho que posso lhe dizer que estamos estremecidos, hehehehe. È verdade, acho que os ruivos não me interessam mais.. ( Sei.. ) .. Mas é verdade.. eu não posso esconder que vem acontecendo algo estranho comigo e não é em relação nem ao Harry, nem o Rony .. é por causa do....."

__

"Se eu pudesse te prender

Dominar seus sentimentos

Controlar seus passos

Ler sua agenda e pensamento

Mas meu frágil coração

Acelera o batimento 

E faz turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu

" Neville... é verdade, parece incrível não é? Mas o Neville está tão diferente... è verdade.. não sei explicar muito bem isso. Obviamente ele continua totalmente dependente de mim, em relação as matérias mais difíceis.. Mas tem algo diferente no ar.. quando fico perto dele, sinto uma espécie de vergonha.. não sei explicar.. é algo muito diferente de qualquer sensação que já senti antes.. mas é assim.. Não sei, por algum motivo, tenho que atrair a atenção dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, quando ele, para e olha o que estou fazendo eu fico envergonhada.. Nunca me importei em ajudá-lo, nunca mesmo... mas agora, agora é diferente.. tem sido desde o começo desse ano, ao menos... Nós íamos na Biblioteca, e ficávamos lado-a-lado estudando durante horas e eu nem ligava.. era como se qualquer pessoa estivesse ali.. mas agora, agora não é assim.. quando tenho que explicar algo para ele, e ele senta do meu lado.. e eu sinto seu perfume, minhas mãos gelam, meu coração treme.. eu tenho uma vontade de ficar e ao mesmo tempo de sair correndo.. mas o pior.. o pior você não sabe, meu diário... E o pior é que esse ano, num rasgo inesperado de gentileza, o Snape deixou-nos escolher as duplas e o Neville pediu para ser minha dupla, argumentando que seria uma boa forma dele parar de ter medo do professor... Eu aceitei, mas fiquei pensando sobre aquilo.. na verdade não queria ter aceito, mas não era porque teria que fazer tudo sozinha, era porque mesmo que eu tente disfarçar a presença do Neville por perto, mexe um pouco comigo. Ouvi, sem querer... é verdade, foi sem querer...a Lilá falando com a Parvati sobre o Neville, dizendo que ele estava muito atraente e bonito.. mas que vontade de esganar ela. E a Parvati disse que era verdade.. bastava olhar o número de moças do quinto e quarto anos, que estavam bajulando o coitado, que queria as vezes sumir no ar... E a Lilá disse que ele estudava comigo porque daí as moças achariam que ele era inteligente e assim, além de bonito e atraente, ele seria também um intelectual. A Parvati disse que não, que não era por isso, que além de precisar das dicas, era porque ele e parou de falar.. a Lilá apenas assentiu com a cabeça.. Elas tinha me visto espionando a porta... Que ódio.. queria ter escutado mais, mas não foi possível.. Na realidade estou sentada aqui no salão Comunal esperando ele, para estudar História da Magia.. afinal ele precisa de nota, porque a de Herbologia só salva uma outra matéria.. nas outras....

- Monitora? – olho para o lado, é uma moça do quinto ano, que quer falar.

- Sim?

- O Longbotton não está? – pergunta ela...

- Não está, nem sei onde ele foi... – respondo de maus modos... Mas que droga! Porque elas não deixam o Neville em paz...Ele está na masmorra do Snape cumprindo uma detenção, por minha causa.. porque nós fomos mexer o caldeirão ao mesmo tempo.. Ele colocou a mão dele, sobre a minha e eu fiquei nervosa ( isso não deveria me afetar) e acabei derrubando tudo, ao melhor estilo Longbotton. 

__

"E turu tatuado no meu peito

Gruda e o turu, turu, turu não tem jeito

Deixa sua marca no meu dia-a-dia

Nesse misto de prazer e agonia.." 

- De novo, uma barrica de iguanas, professor... – lastimou Neville, resignado.

Snape apenas olhou para ele, mas não era um olhar de ódio, ou de humilhação.. era um olhar frio apenas...

- Sinto muito pelo senhor, se a senhorita Granger derrubou o caldeirão de vocês, e como ela é monitora não pode cumprir detenção... Realmente sinto muito, Longbotton. 

- Tudo bem, professor.. Vamos lá.. – disse Neville, pegando a primeira iguana.

Snape estava intrigado.. Algo ali não estava certo.. – começou a pensar, enquanto observava Neville lidando com as iguanas- mas ele não sabia muito bem o que.. jamais, jamais alguma aluna do gabarito da Srta. Granger derrubaria um caldeirão.. também, isso aconteceu porque os dois foram mexer a poção ao mesmo tempo, lembrou ele, quando a Srta. Granger foi mexer a poção, o idiota do Longbotton, colocou a mão sobre a dela, com o mesmo intuito e ela acabou por derrubar o caldeirão... mas, ele deu um meio sorriso.. era impossível que a Srta. Granger estivesse interessada no Longbotton.. que ele estava interessado nela, era mais do que evidente, mas agora ela.. iria reparar melhor o caso na próxima aula...

Neville ia destripando as iguanas, mas estava pensando em Hermione... Com o tempo ela parecia estar ainda mais bonita, mais radiante... Sempre procurando ajudá-lo. Era verdade, as vezes as coisas não davam muito certo...como nesse caso dessa última aula do Snape, mas de maneira geral... E mesmo neste caso, a culpa era dele.. quem mandou querer meter o bedelho e mexer a poção que ela estava fazendo.. mas não fora intencional. As vezes tinha impressão que ela andava de alguma forma evitando a companhia dele.. O repelia, mas ao mesmo tempo o queria por perto... Era difícil de explicar... Era verdade, as moças andavam dizendo que ele estava bonito e atraente.. a Parvati tinha sido bem clara a respeito.. aquela idiota... mas ela tinha dito, que havia umas garotas mais novas sempre atrás dele...Aquilo parecia incomodar Hermione, que dizia que assim eles não conseguiam se concentrar... E ele olhava aquilo tudo admirado, que coisa estranha... A Mione, não.. não.. Ele estava tão concentrado nos seus pensamentos, que nem se deu conta que as iguanas tinham terminado..

- Pode ir , Longbotton.. a Srta. Granger, deve estar lhe esperando, se não estiver, claro, consertando algum estrago que aqueles dois idiotas fizeram.. e ela pensa que os professores não sabem que ela vive encobrindo os dois... – comentou Snape. 

Neville assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da Masmorra... era verdade, ele estava sempre em segundo plano para Hermione, depois de Harry e Rony....

__

"Nem estou dormindo mais

Já não saio com os amigos

Sinto falta dessa paz 

Que encontrei no seu sorriso

Qualquer coisa entre nós

Vem crescendo pouco a pouco

E já não nos deixa sós

Isso vai nos deixar loucos"

Os dias iam passando lentamente em Hogwarts, Hermione sempre ocupada com suas atividades de monitora, encobrindo Rony e Harry , e sempre ajudando Neville. Era verdade, com o passar do tempo, ela fora se convencendo de que estava sofrendo de uma paixonite aguda por ele. Mas como qualquer paixonite aguda, iria passar rapidamente, mas o problema era que isso não estava acontecendo. Ficava nervosa quando Neville estava por perto, e parecia incrível, ele não desgrudava dela. Sempre fora assim, mas agora era diferente, por algum motivo era diferente... Naquele exato momento, ela estava apreciando a noite, olhando pela janela do salão Comunal e pensando em Neville. Não gostara nem um pouco quando ela estava sentada com ele, estudando e uma moça do quinto ano chegara e convidara Neville para irem a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte, ele ficara vermelho e dissera que já tinha combinado que iria com a Mione e a moça pediu se era verdade e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, em silêncio... Ela continuou apreciando a paisagem da Floresta Proibida, em silêncio... a noite, as estrelas... Mas que droga de vida... justo o Neville? E naquele instante ela sentiu o perfume.. o indefinível perfume do....

- Neville! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, um pouco preocupada, porque estava de robe.. viu que ele estava de pijama...

- Eu? Perguntou ele, juntando-se a ela no peitoril da janela. – Não estava conseguindo dormir, fiquei pensando e acabei perdendo o sono... E você...

- Também, não! – disse ela, olhando as estrelas...- Achei que você estava procurando o Trevo...

- O Trevo!! Desisti de procurar ele... parece que ele não quer nada comigo... mas isso é normal...- comentou Neville forçando uma risada.

- Que bobagem... – falou ela, olhando para ele...

- È verdade, Mione... – disse ele, olhando para ela. 

__

"Esse turu, turu, turu aqui dentro

Que faz turu, turu quando você passa.

Meu olhar decora cada movimento,

Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça.."

- Besteira sua, Neville.. – retrucou ela, voltando a olhar o céu. 

- Não é besteira, Mione, é verdade.... 

Hermione continuou olhando para fora, pensando sobriamente que agora, Neville viria lhe fazer confidências sobre suas paixões e admiradoras... Mas que droga! Se ele começasse com esse assunto, ela iria simular uma dor de cabeça e iria para o dormitório.... 

- É verdade.. sabe o que aconteceu hoje, você sabe sim, estava junto. – falou ele.

- Do que você esta falando, Neville? – disse Hermione.. olhando para o céu... ela não via nada, não via as estrelas, nem a escuridão... estava presa nas palavras de Neville....

- Daquela moça do quinto ano... – explicou ele. 

- Se você queria ir com ela a Hogsmeade, porque inventou que iria comigo? Mas você não é obrigado a me acompanhar, Neville. Falei aquilo porque pensei que era a resposta que você queria que eu desse. – perguntou ela, olhando diretamente para ele.... e pensando.. falei aquilo porque fiquei com ciúmes.. só isso... 

- Mas, Mione era isso que eu ia comentar, eu.....

Naquele instante a porta se abriu, Harry e Rony vinham entrando, carregando dois sacos... 

- Droga, sujou....

- Sou eu seus idiotas.. e o Neville..... – falou ela

- Lummus! – disse ela, e o Salão Comunal de iluminou...

- Mione, o que você e o Neville estão fazendo aqui no salão a essa hora da noite em trajes de dormir? – perguntou Rony divertido.

- Engraçadinho... Acho que eu sim, tenho que perguntar o que vocês estavam fazendo a essa hora fora do salão Comunal .. o que tem nesses sacos? – questionou ela brava.

- Nada não, Mione! – responderam eles em coro... 

Ela tirou a varinha de um bolso no robe:

- Accio sacos... e os sacos voaram para a mão dela.... Ela abriu e tinham vestes de baile novas, dentro... Ela esvaziou os sacos e dentro além das vestes estavam produtos das Gemialidades Weasley... 

- Bonito! – falou Mione brava. Neville havia se sentado para apreciar a briga.

- Obrigado, Mione.. achei que você só pensasse isso do Neville! – comentou Harry. Neville se sobressaltou.. então ela o achava bonito....

- Idiota.. vocês estão contrabandeando os produtos Weasley para dentro de Hogwarts... sabem que é proibido... – falou ela, fula da vida.

- Contrabandeando não, Mione.. apenas trazendo de forma ilícita.. não é a mesma coisa, é? – perguntou inocentemente Harry.

- Não interessa... vou falar com a professora Minerva! 

- Mione, não faz isso.. a gente jura é a última vez que fazemos isso... – falou Rony.

- Pô, Mione . deixa ao menos a gente devolver os produtos então.. Não quero ver os gêmeos no prejuízo...- falou Harry. 

- Vocês tem 24 horas para devolver os produtos para os gêmeos... – disse ela, rindo. No dia seguinte iriam para Hogsmeade, e daí os produtos se diluiriam. Seria impossível provar o contrabando.

- Brigado, Mione!!!! – disseram eles, indo abraçá-la, ao mesmo tempo. 

- Um dia ainda vou me complicar por causa de vocês... – disse ela para os garotos, enquanto eles dois, seguidos por Neville subiam para o dormitório masculino e ela para o feminino.

__

"Nem estou dormindo mais

Já não saio com os amigos

Sinto falta dessa paz 

Que encontrei no seu sorriso

Qualquer coisa entre nós

Vem crescendo pouco a pouco

E já não nos deixa sós

Isso vai nos deixar loucos"

Hermione levantou cedo no dia seguinte.. Teria que ir a Hogsmeade comprar um livro indicado pelo professor Snape, sobre Poções Avançadas.. Quando desceu, Neville estava esperando ela no salão...

- Bom, Mione.. você vai comigo para Hogsmeade?? – perguntou ele ansioso...

- Eu vou para Hogsmeade, com ou sem você... mas acho que se você quiser ir com ela, não deve me acompanhar.... – falou Hermione, dando de costas e saindo para tomar o café da manhã... Neville ia segui-lá, quando a moça do quinto ano chegou, abraçando-o e dizendo..

- Acho melhor você mudar de idéia.. Não está na cara que ela não quer nada com você? 

Neville se desvencilhou dela e saiu para tomar café, pensando no que a moça dissera... Que Hermione não queria nada com ele.. Ele sempre soubera disso, mas esse motivo nunca fizera com que ele amasse Hermione menos.. apenas sabia onde era o seu lugar.. Era um amigo, um grande amigo dela.. e deveria se considerar feliz assim... mais do que a amizade, dificilmente teria....

Naquela tarde os dois foram para Hogsmeade... Hermione dissera que precisava comprar um livro. E fizeram justamente isso... Hermione pegou o livro, e saiu da loja.

- Mione, vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou ele.

- Tudo bem, Neville. – disse ela, com cara de poucos amigos...

Eles entraram no Três Vassouras, fizeram os pedidos e dentro em pouco estavam sentados em uma mesa...

- Mione, você está chateada? – perguntou Neville.

- Não, Neville. Impressão sua.. – comentou ela, acidamente.

- Eu conheço você, Mione. Você está com algum problema... – falou ela, enquanto ela olhava para ele, e pensava, "o problema é justamente você.. será que não percebe que estou louca por você? Não.. Neville nunca perceberia nada." 

- Estou preocupada, atarefada.. e Harry e Rony.. bem você viu ontem a noite. – explicou ela.. sabendo que não estava sendo muito convincente...

- Tudo bem, vou fingir que acredito em você, Mione. – retrucou ele. 

- Mas é verdade, Neville. Algum dia, vou me incomodar por estar sendo conivente com eles... Como vou justificar para professora Minerva, o que eles fazem se ela descobrir? Ela vai, com certeza, me acusar no mínimo.. de omissão.– constatou ela... Mas como.....

- Como você iria dedurar eles? – perguntou Neville... pensando. "Droga, ela ainda gosta do Rony". 

- È... – constatou ela. – mas não pense que é porque ainda gosto do Rony, Neville.

- Eu sou transparente? – perguntou ele.. – estava pensando nisso..

- Achei que fosse isso, mesmo... Mas, quer saber.. – disse ela, olhando para a cerveja – eu não gosto mais do Rony e faz tempo... Eu gosto de outro.

- Claro, do Harry. – adiantou ele.

- Claro que não, Neville. - afirmou ela. – Que idéia... 

- E a Lilá? – perguntou ela, palpavelmente insegura.

__

" Se é amor, sei lá

Só sei que sem você parei de respirar

E é você chegar 

Pra esse turu, turu, turu, turu

Vir me atormentar."

- Mione, eu nem ia comentar, sabe, mas a Lilá.... – começou ele.

- O que tem a Lilá? – perguntou ela olhando para a cerveja...

- Bom, ela veio me procurar depois da aula de Adivinhação, daí a gente conversou um pouco e..... – contou ele, parando no meio..

- E o quê, Neville? – perguntou Hermione, tentando se conter... 

- Bem, Mione a gente se beijou....- disse ele, ficando vermelho....

- Você beijou a Lilá, Neville? – perguntou ela, gritando...

- Pará de gritar, que está todo mundo olhando, Mione. Sim, eu beijei a Lilá.. e o que é que tem? – perguntou ele, vermelho.

- Realmente, não tem nada de mais, Neville! – disse ela brava, levantando-se e indo embora do Bar correndo... 

Ele também saiu correndo do bar, mas não conseguiu mais alcançá-la.. O que tinha acontecido com a Mione? Porque ela ficou tão brava, pensava ele... Tudo bem, que ele fosse apaixonado por ela.. mas não deveria desperdiçar as oportunidades quando elas apareciam.. e tinha sido bem legal beijar a Lilá.. ela era bem querida.. se bem que as vezes fosse metida demais, também o que se queria sob a influência da Parvati?

Mas e a Mione? Porque ela tinha ficado tão alterada? Que ele soubesse ela não gostava dele de alguma forma diferente do que uma grande amizade.. ou será que não seria bem assim? Não Neville, pensou ele.. é melhor você tirar essas idéias da cabeça antes que você se iluda demais com isso e caia do cavalo.

__

"Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito

Gruda e o turu, turu, turu,

não tem jeito

Deixa sua marca no meu dia-a-dia

Nesse misto de prazer e agonia.." 

Hermione voltou para o castelo correndo, chorando. Droga! Agora ela sabia, tinha consciência plena de que estava apaixonada pelo Neville.. Mas não sabia o que fazer.. e pelo jeito ele estava se acertando com a Lilá.. e inocência dele ao contar isso.. Que vontade de se atirar no lago de raiva... Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, mas ninguém poderia ver isso...Ver ela chorando.. chorando por causa do idiota do Neville... Ela entrou no castelo e correu para uma sala deserta nas Masmorras... sabia que ninguém nunca ia lá, e começou a chorar... debruçada numa mesa... 

Ou melhor, quase ninguém ia até lá.. Justamente o professor Snape estava passando por perto e escutou o choro baixinho... Ficou curioso... deveria ser algum aluno da Sonserina chorando por causa de algum fora.. lentamente foi abrindo a porta.. Num primeiro instante não reconheceu a moça que chorava.. mas pelos cabelos deduziu quem fosse.... Foi se aproximando.. pensando em porque a Srta. Granger estava por aí, chorando desesperadamente..... Seria por causa daquele semi-aborto?

- Srta. Granger...- falou ele.

- Professor Snape.. – respondeu ela, surpresa.. enxugando as lágrimas. – O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? 

- Eu? Evidente que não.. Só que ouvi barulhos nessa sala abandonada e vim ver o quem estava acontecendo... – disse ele, dissimuladamente, enquanto ia saindo da sala, na porta o professor parou e disse.

- Senhorita, preste atenção naquilo que vou lhe dizer: as coisas nem sempre são realmente o que elas aparentam ser. E outra coisa, é que aquele idiota do...bem, ele não vale nenhuma das suas lágrimas. Boa Tarde... – disse Snape fechando a porta e rindo do outro lado.. Que tolice.. jamais imaginara ver uma cena dessas.. acontecia cada coisa no mundo que até lhe dava um humor um pouco menos digamos… pior.

Hermione ficou pensando.. era verdade, Neville não valia suas lágrimas e bem, ela não sabia ainda a dimensão da história.. se fosse só um beijo.. mas e se eles acabassem namorando? Tinha que esclarecer esses pequenos detalhes. 

Naquele final de tarde, ela apareceu feliz e contente (uma felicidade falsa e calculada) no Salão Comunal. Neville estava sentando num sofá, olhando-a com uma expressão preocupada... Ela se chegou e se sentou ao lado dele.. O coração batia acelerado, mas sua expressão era serena:

- Mione, onde você estava? – perguntou ele.

- Eu? Por aí? Porque? – ela respondeu negligentemente.

- Por nada, é que procurei você por todos os lugares depois que você saiu do bar daquele jeito.... – explicou ele.

- Neville me desculpe.. acho que ando muito estressada e acabei descontando em você... – ela parou de falar.. odiava fazer aquilo, mas.. – espero que você e a Lilá sejam muito felizes juntos !!

- Mesmo, Mione? – perguntou ele.

- Claro, Neville. Você gosta dela e ela deve gostar de você... – respondeu ela.. Só ela sabia o quanto estava lhe custando dizer aquilo. O quanto ela estava se mortificando por dentro com aquelas palavras.... 

- Obrigado. – disse ele, com uma visível nota de decepção na voz... 

- Me desculpa? – perguntou ela novamente, colocando a mão no braço dele.

- Claro, Mione. 

- Então tá. – disse ela, beijando-o de leve no rosto.... E saindo em direção ao dormitório...

__

"Eu desisto de entender

è um sinal que estamos vivos

Pra esse amor que vai crescer

Não há lógica nos livros

E quem poderá prever

Um romance imprevisível

Com um turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu" 

Depois daquela tarde, a convivência de Hermione com Neville continuou quase a ser a mesma. Ela admitia para si mesma que era apaixonada por ele, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer com aquela afirmação.. Ela continuava ajudando-o no que podia, mesmo porque não conseguia viver longe dele. Sem saber o que ele fazia, como estava indo, sem sentir o cheiro levemente amadeirado do seu perfume... Na frente de Neville e dos amigos ela parecia estar sempre feliz, sempre contente.. sem nenhuma preocupação. Mas a noite, quando Lilá e Parvati estavam dormindo ela se escorava no peitoril da janela e chorava por ser uma covarde, uma pessoa tão inteligente, mas que não tinha coragem de assumir seus próprios sentimentos. E chorava também por Neville ser tão idiota, tão burro que não conseguia perceber que ela era louca por ele, enquanto ela poderia jurar que metade da escola já estava ciente da história. Uma noite ela desceu até o Salão Comunal em silêncio. Não fazia menor idéia de que Harry e Rony estivessem por ali, escondidos nas sombras.. Eles haviam descoberto que ela ficava ali, noites a fio pensando em Neville, esperando que ele tivesse a decência de vir procurar Trevo, mas ele nunca fazia isso. Era verdade também que ele e Lilá nunca assumiram nada, e como ele e ninguém havia tocado no assunto ela pensou que na realidade não havia mesmo nada entre eles. 

Ela se escorou no peitoril da janela e ficou pensando.. os pensamentos estavam longe, quando ela ouviu a voz de Harry:

- Mione! 

- Harry.. Rony!! – disse ela surpresa, vendo que eles saiam de trás de um sofá. 

- Você achou que ia conseguir nos enganar para sempre? – perguntou Harry.

- Do que você está falando? – questionou ela.

- Eu, eu estou falando do problema que tem te atingido. Você é nossa melhor amiga.. queremos saber o que esta acontecendo... – disse Harry. Ela suspirou.. eles não sabiam quem era o problema.

- Não existe problema nenhum.. Eu ando cansada, estressada, são muitos afazeres... – explicou ela.

- Cansada.. é mesmo, Mione? São três horas da manhã e você está aqui no Salão Comunal , escorada numa janela chorando.. Logicamente acorda cansada no dia seguinte, com olheiras.. – comentou Rony.

- Você está com um problema muito grave. – falou Harry. – Eu e Rony andamos conversando e acho que descobrimos o que é..... 

- Não tenho nenhum problema. – falou ela emburrada.

- Tem sim, e ele tem nome e sobrenome, ou acha que somos cegos, Mione? – perguntou Harry, fingindo rir.

- Vocês dois me cansam e esse é meu maior problema. Hoje numa reunião a professora Minerva disse que ainda iria descobrir quem está contrabandeando os produtos Weasley e o Snape ficou me olhando com uma expressão irônica como dizendo que eu sabia quem era... E a Minerva disse que se descobrisse quem estava...

- Bla, blá, bla.... – falou Rony. – Já conhecemos todo esse seu discurso. Estamos aqui para falar do seu problema...

- Neville Longbotton... – falou Harry, seriamente.

- Vocês estão ficando loucos, só pode.. – respondeu ela, no melhor tom de indignação que conseguiu fazer, em meio as lágrimas..

- Nem vem tentar enganar a gente, Mione! Você está apaixonada pelo Neville.. o único idiota que ainda não percebeu isso foi o próprio.... – comentou Rony.

- Tudo bem, Mione. Tá, a gente entende.. você estar apaixonada pelo Neville é algo que nem você mesmo admite, mas somos seus amigos e só queremos ajudar...

Ela olhava para fora da janela, de costas para os meninos e retrucou:

- Acho que vocês estão enganados.... 

- Enganados ou não, o que queremos dizer é o seguinte: o Dino vai convidar a Parvati para o Baile e o Rony vai convidar a Lilá.. E a Gina vai convidar o Simas.. Ela estava louca para fazer isso, daí combinamos.. De forma que se eu não convidar você e eu não vou convidar você. . Só resta o Neville...

- Bom plano, não é? –disse Harry sorridente.

Hermione ficou pensando sem dizer nada.. Que coisa, seus melhores amigos estavam conspirando para ver se aquele idiota do Neville a convidava para o Baile.. ou seja, estava existindo um complô para ver se a coisa entre eles deslanchava.. Decerto porque o fato de que ela estava interessada nele, já era público e notório...

Hermione ficou sem palavras para dizer aos amigos, nem saberia o que dizer.. Apenas virou para eles e respondeu: 

- Façam como acharem melhor.... e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino, quando eles a alcançaram e a abraçaram.... 

__

" Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito

Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito

Nem estou dormindo mais,

Já não saio com os amigos

Sinto falta desse

Turu, turu, turu, tu..." 

O dia do baile de Inverno se aproximava... todos estavam em polvorosa, discutindo pares.. quem poderia ir com quem.. Quem era o par de Harry Potter.. Hermione ia pensando em como iria ao Baile.. alguns garotos das outras casas, já haviam convidado-a, mas ela havia dito que tinha par.. mas não era verdade.. ela não tinha nenhum par, mas já havia desistido.. Na noite seguinte seria o baile, mas já não esperava mais que Neville tivesse a dignidade de lhe convidar. Vira-o conversando com a moça do quinto ano.. parecia que discutiam alguma coisa. Será que Neville iria convidar a tal menina? Ela ia caminhando pelos corredores escuros voltando da Biblioteca rumo a torre da Grifinória e estava tão distraída que acabou batendo em uma pessoa que vinha no sentido contrário... Antes que ela descobrisse no breu quem era, ouviu:

- Dez pontos a menos por sua desatenção, senhorita Granger. 

- Desculpe, professor Snape. – respondeu ela, enquanto o professor lhe alcançava alguns livros.

- Tenha mais cuidado sim.. Não fique pensando besteiras enquanto caminha pelos corredores.. Pode matar alguém... – comentou ele sarcasticamente. Hermione continuou indo em direção a Torre da Grifinória, mas Snape estava caminhando a seu lado... 

Ele continuou comentando enquanto caminhavam:

- Quer dizer que a senhorita continua sem par para o baile de amanhã? È verdade que o plano daqueles dois foi perfeito, mas vocês se esqueceram de um detalhe...- comentou ele.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – perguntou ela

- Dez pontos a menos por sua hipocrisia, senhorita. Não me engane.. Eu sei de tudo o que se passa pelo castelo... mas sabe, vocês se esqueceram que o Longbotton não poderia saber que a senhorita em tese tinha par. Esse foi o erro, senhorita Granger... – respondeu ele, rispidamente.

Hermione não respondeu, pensava em como Snape sabia de tudo isso, e como era verdade.. é claro que Neville não iria lhe convidar sabendo que ela tinha par.. Como pudera ser tão estúpida...

- A senhorita está pensando em como pôde Ter sido tão estúpida.... 

Ela olhou friamente para o professor. 

- Se retrucar serão mais 50 pontos perdidos, senhorita. Pois é, estou indo na Torre de vocês chamar o Longbotton para cumprir uma detenção de ultima hora... – falou o professor... – Talvez se a senhorita me responder uma inocente perguntinha eu possa dizer que a senhorita ainda está sem par....

- O que o senhor quer saber? – perguntou ela.

- Se algum Sonserino lhe convidou para ir ao baile. E não minta. Quero só confirmar uma suspeita. – alertou ele.

Hermione olhou para o professor e considerou a pergunta. Se Snape não falasse nada para Neville ao menos ela poderia dar um bom troco para o ....

- O Malfoy me convidou. – respondeu ela.

- Esse eu já imaginava. Mais alguém? – questionou ela.

- O capitão do time de Quadribol, que eu não sei o nome. – comentou ela.

- Zabini.. mais alguém senhorita? – a pergunta era feita num tom extremamente letal.. Parecia que Snape estava procurando alguém para xingar. 

- Não professor. – respondeu ela, enquanto estavam parados na porta da Torre da Grifinória. E quanto as outras moças da Grifinória? 

Hermione falou mais uns sete ou oito nomes, que Snape anotou numa enorme lista. 

- Ótimo, então chame o Longbotton. – retrucou ele.

Hermione entrou na sala. Neville estava sentado em um canto lendo um livro que ela havia lhe emprestado. Ela parou as costas dele, e disse tocando-lhe no ombro de leve.

- Neville, o professor Snape está lá fora, quer falar com você.

Neville engoliu seco e disse:

- Comigo? 

- Sim, Neville. E não está com uma cara muito boa não. 

Neville levantou-se e foi até a porta da torre. 

- Longbotton, chegaram mais algumas iguanas e você vai ter que destripar.. faz parte daquela detenção.. e tem que ser AGORA! 

Ele olhou para o professor, amedrontado e o seguiu até as Masmorras... mas antes pararam no salão Comunal da Sonserina. Quando Snape adentrou lá, fez-se um silêncio sepulcral, somente ouvia-se a voz do professor:

- Quero que todos aqueles que convidaram Grifinórios, Corvinais ou Lufa-Lufas para o baile e mesmo que estes não tendo aceito, estejam na minha Masmorra as 5 horas da manhã de hoje, para cumprir detenção. Tenho uma lista e para quem não aparecer o castigo ainda será maior.... – disse ele.. – Inclusive o senhor, Draco Malfoy... 

Depois de alguns segundos, Snape estava saindo do Salão Comunal e caminhando sendo seguido por Neville.

Dois minutos depois, já na Masmorra, Snape entregou para Neville uma pequena caixa cheia de iguanas mirins para serem destripadas.. Não eram muitas iguanas e Neville rapidamente começou o trabalho, enquanto Snape lia em voz alta um livro, decerto pensou ele, com o objetivo de desconcetrá-lo. Mas uma pergunta ressoava na mente de Neville. Com que Hermione iria no Baile? Com quem? Como ele quisera convidá-la.. Tanto que continuava sem par.. Mas ela tinha par.. havia recusado convite de muitos alunos... mas não lhe ocorria ninguém que pudesse ser o par dela...

- O senhor vai no baile, Longbotton? – perguntou o professor.

Neville apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- E tem par? – quis saber o professor.

- Não senhor. –r espondeu ele, tirando mais uma iguana da caixa. 

- Pois é.. Por acaso hoje a tarde escutei uma conversa do Potter e do Weasley em que eles diziam que a Srta. Granger estava sem par.. Parece que ela estava esperando ser convidada por alguém que não convidou-a... Que trágico não é? É, mas se ela fosse da minha casa iria ver se ela poderia dançar uma valsa comigo.. que obrigatoriedade idiota... No entanto – continuou o professor falando mais para si do que para Neville, mas tendo a certeza de que este ainda escutando com atenção. – Vou dançar com aquela cara de porco! 

Snape voltou a leitura e Neville ficou pensando... o professor dissera que Hermione não tinha par, que estava esperando uma determinada pessoa convidá-la.. Quem ainda não tinha par.... Eu! Eu não tenho par! Será que ela quer ir no Baile comigo? E como uma luz brilhante, ele lembrou-se dela saindo correndo do Três Vassouras, daquela noite que chegaram os dois contrabandistas que eles estavam conversando...o cadeirão que ela deixara cair, só porque ele tocara em sua mão.... meu Deus! Que idiota.. Que idiota!! Como não havia percebido antes, uma coisa que estava na sua cara! Seus amigos foram tão rápidos para arrumarem pares... Acabaram deixando-o sem par.. Até Harry havia convidado aquela moça do quinto ano que vivia correndo atrás dele... Tudo para que.. para que o idiota do Neville, convidasse a Hermione..... Era evidente, mas ele, ele não havia percebido... 

Rapidamente ele terminou de destripar as iguanas.. E pedindo licença saiu da masmorra de Snape, que estava sorrindo, um sorriso mau... Ele fizera a parte dele no combinado, mas agora, agora teria Draco Malfoy nas mãos.. quem não iria debochar dele, caso soubesse que a Srta. Granger, que ele considerava tão sangue-ruim havia recusado o convite???? 

Neville subiu correndo as escadas até a Torre da Grifinória. O Salão estava semi deserto, mas ele percebeu rapidamente, que Hermione estava sozinha, sentada no seu canto habitual, estudando... Ele caminhou diretamente para lá.. Hermione não o viu. Ele abraçou-a por de trás da cadeira, tapando-lhe os olhos e dizendo baixinho em seu ouvido....

- Eu sou um idiota, Mione! Você me desculpa? 

- Desculpar porque, Neville? – respondeu ela, olhando-o, enquanto ele sentava-se ao lado dela no sofá.

- Porque eu sou um idiota! Porque não percebi o óbvio! Mas, na verdade.. – disse ele, abaixando a cabeça - eu fiquei com medo, com medo de me iludir...

- Você está falando.. – disse ela, pegando as mãos dele.. estavam geladas...

- Estou falando de você e de mim... De que eu amo você e você...

- Que eu também te amo, Neville. Mas a única criatura dessa escola que não tinha percebido era você mesmo. – respondeu ela, sorrindo para ele...

- È porque eu sou um idio... – começou a falar ele, mas foi interrompido pelo beijo que Hermione estava lhe dando...

Eles continuaram se beijando, até que Neville perguntou, palpavelmente inseguro:

- Mione, acho que, bom.. você quer ser minha namorada? 

- Claro que eu quero, Neville....- respondeu ela muito feliz.

Na noite seguinte, o casal mais surpreendente de Hogwarts foi ao Baile de Inverno, arrancando os mais inesperados comentários..

Mas como Rony dissera a Harry, no coração não se manda e quem discordar que atire a primeira pedra......


End file.
